Tione and the Lab Ray
by Reanna R. King
Summary: Tione is a Kyrii who actually WANTS to get zapped! What will happen?


Tione and the Lab Ray  
a NeoPets fanfic by Reanna King  
Intro: All eight of my NeoPets are named after characters from "Jigsaw," my original novel. The personality of each character is reflected in their respective pet. This story will be split up into eight parts-- each part is a short story introducing each pet by telling a story that explains how they came to be what they are or detailing their personality. My eight pets are as follows: TioneLarion the Desert (at the moment) Kyrii, Aleric_the_Scorchio the Yellow Scorchio, Chibi_Geddon the Blue Shoyru, ShaniNoma the Red Tonu, Kao_the_Demon_Eyrie the Purple Eyrie, KatrinaKatarina the Red Zafara, White_the_Kacheek the Mutant Kacheek, and Xerei the Blue Gelert. Each pet's story will probably be published in that order. In case you'd like to look me up, my two usernames are reannaking and geddon_shynne.  
  
  
  
"Ah hahahahahaa!!" Reanna laughed loudly. "After spending over eighty thousand Neopoints, I finally have the entire map to the secret laboratory!" She ran into her Neohome where her pets were busy with their respective activities: Tione and Aleric were arguing, Geddon and Shani were playing Pyramids, Kao was pestering White while she tried to polish her exposed mutant brain, Katrina was flirting with Geddon, and Xerei was patiently trying to read the rare book Reanna had just bought him.  
"Everyone!" Xerei cried, his long Gelert ears drooping. "We only get to read books once, so I want to read it well!"  
"It's just a book," Kao said.  
"That book cost me five thousand Neopoints, Kao!" Reanna pointed out. "Do you know how long I had to play Kiko Match and Destruct-O-Match to earn that much?"  
"What's this about a map to a secret laboratory?" Katrina asked, getting off of poor Geddon.  
Without looking up from his book, Xerei said, "The secret laboratory is a place where heartless owners take their NeoPets to be zapped by the Lab Ray, which can do virtually anything to a pet... it can raise or lower its stats, change its color, or even turn it into a mutant or a robot."  
"Wow!" Katrina said in a naive tone. "That sounds cool!"  
"You're not zapping me with that thing," Aleric said, putting his scaly yellow paw to his scaly yellow face. "No one is changing this pretty face."  
"It doesn't matter what you were," Tione said, "You'd still be annoying."  
"Could it turn me into a normal Kacheek?" White asked.  
"I like you the way you are," Kao said.  
"Shut up! You're the one who made me like this!" (This story will be told later)  
"It could turn you into a normal Kacheek..." Reanna said, "But it could also turn you into something worse... it could even turn you into a boy."  
"Yuck!" all of the female NeoPets scoffed.  
"It's a useless piece of junk," Xerei muttered. "You could just keep zapping until you got a desired result, but you can only use it once a day anyway." He looked up from his book at Reanna with a snarl on his muzzle. "Why did you buy it, anyway?"  
"In case one of you wanted to try a change," Reanna said. "I figure that I can't stop you if you really want to risk changing your appearance. But just keep in mind how much morphing potions can cost. For instance, if Geddon was zapped and turned into something he didn't like, I'd have to pay over ninety thousand Neopoints to change him back. But for Tione it would take less than four thousand. Also keep in mind that there is no item I know of that can change a pet's gender, other than the erratic lab ray."  
"Sounds scary," Shani remarked softly, and went back to his card game.  
"Zap me!" Tione said.  
"Huh?" Reanna asked.  
"Zap me! I don't care! Take me to that lab and get zapping!"  
"Are you sure about this, Tione?" Geddon asked. "Think about what you could become!"  
"I am, and I like it idea!"  
"You're usually more cynical than that," Aleric said.  
"Reanna!" Tione said. "I'm sure of it now! I'd like you to zap me with the lab ray!"  
"It's your choice, Tione," Reanna said. "Even so, I'll take you tomorrow, so you can sleep on it. You should think long and hard about this decision."  
  
  
The next day, Reanna and her NeoPets followed the map to the Secret Laboratory. When they managed to find it, it was everything they had expected it to be-- huge and spooky-looking.  
"You sure about this, Tione?" White asked.  
"Absolutely sure!" She knocked on the door with her furry paw.  
There was a long pause.  
"Well, it looks like no one's home. Ah well," Shani said. "Let's get going..."  
Suddenly, maniacal laughter emanated from inside the dilapidated old castle.  
"I wanna go home!" Shani wailed.  
"It's okay! Kao and I will protect you!" Geddon said, he and Kao being the strongest of the eight pets. (Shani was a close third)   
The door suddenly swung open, and there behind the threshold stood a crazy-looking, white-haired Scorchio in a lab coat. "Well, well, I see that some new victi-- er, guests have arrived! Are you here for a good **evil giggle** zapping?"  
"Just the Kyrii," Reanna said calmly.  
The Scorchio giggled nastily. "Oh, how delightful! Now, if you'll all just follow me..." He turned and retreated into the castle, his scaly tail dragging behind him.  
"Zap, zap, zap! Everybody zap! Tra la la la la, zap, zap, zap!" Katrina sang as she skipped into the castle.  
With some effort, Reanna picked up Shani and followed her pets into the castle.  
"This way, please," the Scorchio said. He approached a huge painting of Dr. Sloth and slid it aside to reveal a dark, cramped-looking corridor. Without bothering to take the torch that was mounted on the wall beside him, he entered, beckoning his guests to follow.  
"Everybody sing along! It's the zapping song!" Katrina continued to sing.  
"Will someone please make her shut up?" Xerei muttered.  
"I just can't wait! This'll be so great," Tione said.  
"You'll be turned into a mutant or something..." Aleric said.  
"There's no such thing as a mutant Kyrii! So there!" Tione said.  
"Not yet, anyway..." the Mad Scientist Scorchio cackled. "I haven't tried the lab ray out on enough Kyriis to know if one exists yet!" He began to laugh maniacally again.  
Tione gulped, just as the corridor opened up into a large room. The ceiling was about fifty feet up, and almost the entire thing was a window that showed the cloudy sky above. The clouds were black and foreboding, looking as if they would let loose a gloomy downpour any minute.  
"What delightful weather we're having," Kao observed.  
"Shut your beak," Xerei muttered.  
(I wonder how Kao and Xerei can be brothers if they are different species?)  
"This is it!" The Scorchio said, gesturing to a huge laser-looking device in the center of the room. Below the laser's huge muzzle was a wooden table equipped with leather straps.  
Shani squealed, his red mane standing on end. "What are those for?!!!"  
"They're for... ... the less cooperative," the Scorchio said. "Sometimes if a NeoPet has committed many crimes, it will be sentenced to one zapping a day for a certain span of time. The result can be quite... ... interesting. The straps are not for the willing... ... unless, of course, they are desired." The Scorchio smiled enigmatically.  
"Aw, shut up and get zapping!" Tione said, jumping up onto the table.  
"With pleasure," the Scorchio said, approaching a complicated looking control panel. "And without ceremony..." the Scorchio muttered just before pulling a lever that was almost as big as him. The lights in the room flickered for a moment, just before the nose of the laser began to glow bright green. A huge beam of energy shot out from the machine and engulfed Tione for about ten seconds, and then faded. Tione had turned from red to a smooth color of tan and was now adorned with gold jewelry on her forehead, ears and neck as well as sandals with beautiful gold straps. She looked every bit like the Lost Desert's Kyriipatra.  
"Congratulations," the Scorchio said. "Your Red Kyrii has become a Desert Kyrii!" He turned to Tione. "I trust that you are happy with your... ... new look?"  
Tione hopped down from the table, her gold earrings jingling happily. "Absolutely!" Tione said, and turned to Reanna. "Can we come back tomorrow?"  
"If you like, Tione."  
"Great... we've got a lab ray addict on our hands..." Xerei muttered.  
  
THE END  
  
NEXT STORY: The tale of Aleric's first date! 


End file.
